


Benediction

by anticholinesterase



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Besotted Hannibal Lecter, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Dom/sub Undertones, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Season 3 AU, Smut, Top Will Graham, seriously Hannibal is so in love you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticholinesterase/pseuds/anticholinesterase
Summary: -The winner of Fannibal's Fest #BottomHanniBonanza 2020-“Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world, have mercy on us.Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world, have mercy on us.Lamb of God, who takes away the sins of the world, grant us peace.”Hannibal had left his human suit behind him and, with it, the imago of Will’s god-like potential. Yet, godliness had a way to find him.orWhen Hannibal finally settles in his new life in Florence under the disguise of Dr. Fell, he is graced with a miraculous, dark vision on his doorstep. But when Will, beautiful,dangerous Willbegins to bestow his reckoning upon them like an avenging god, Hannibal can only witness such miracles and express his devotion in any way he can.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 25
Kudos: 146
Collections: Bottom Hanni  Bonanza





	Benediction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This was my entry for #BottomHanniBonanza and I enjoyed writing Bottom!Hannibal _immensily_. And I won 1st place :D Thank you so much guys, thanks Fannibal Fest for the honor! Its means the world to me and I plan to write a ton more for this lovely fandom <3
> 
> If anyone told me I would be using my catholic background to write smutty, murdery fanfiction someday, I would say I want some of what they are having. And yet, here we are ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> I remember reading a thread on twitter about if Hannibal is coded as Lucifer, isn't Will, perhaps, God? And then I went _holy fuck_ and my brain has been fried ever since!
> 
> So _voilà_ , here's what my decadent mind came up with about this matter! Hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> *there are more notes at the bottom with some major spoilers if you are truly worried about what the Dark!Will tag entails*

The doorbell rang at 7 pm sharp and Hannibal traded a cheerful look with Bedelia who seemed wary but resigned as she often did nowadays. He got up. Punctuality was a quality one should never take for granted and therefore should be rewarded. Perhaps he might indulge and savor Antony Dimmond’s company a while longer before he tasted him in any other capacity.

But upon opening the door Hannibal was faced not with his latest acquaintance and friend for dinner but by someone far superior in every aspect. Untouchable, otherworldly. Holy. He stared speechless at the unexpected apparition in front of him.

Will, looking utterly amused by his reaction, graced him with a lopsided smirk.

“Waiting for someone else?” He said, lazily cataloguing Hannibal’s appearance. Hannibal hadn’t managed to look further than his face so far. Eventually, the smell hit him, and he noticed the knife Will held casually in his hand. Blood stains on it.

Last time Hannibal had seen him, Will laid in a pool of blood. His and their daughter's. A sacrifice for his becoming. That his gamble seemed to have payed off was beyond him.

Will had risen from the ashes like a miracle. Became immortal, otherworldly. God-like.

Will, as if deciding Hannibal been had granted enough time to appraise him, went past him and casually strolled inside, gaze sharp taking in his surroundings. His eyes had a dark, feral glint to them Hannibal had never witnessed before. Prayed for, surely. Fantasized about. But never had it aimed at him. Until now.

His focus honed in Bedelia who sat completely still at the table, rigid in place as if sensing the turn of the tide. Will went straight to her and she closed her eyes, silently praying. Sensing death hot on her heels. Hannibal silently closed the door and approached them, transfixed and humbled by the prospect of whichever benediction Will meant to bestow upon them.

Will circled the table prowling like a predator and ended up behind Bedelia. Hands on her shoulders soft and dangerous.

"Hello, Mrs. Fell. Look at you. How far you have come. And no missing pieces in sight. Well done, I am truly impressed." A pause and his eyes locked with Hannibal's, devastating in their malevolence. "You must be starving."

"Famished" He sighed, and it never rang so true in his life.

"Is she my replacement?" Soft and cutting.

"Nothing could ever replace you, Will" He admonished, hurt. "Surely you never doubted my devotion."

Will avoided his gaze and looked out the window, mind far away. "We were meant to come here together. The three of us." he said delicately and distant like he didn’t mean to say it aloud.

Bedelia seemed checked out with eyes closed, but she started to breathe harder just the same. Instinct.

Will snapped out of it and fixed Hannibal with his beautiful eyes once again. His words were calculating. "You wish me to spare her?"

Hannibal could hear Bedelia's throat working under Will's deft and capable hands.

“I would never dream of influencing you, Will. Your conviction is strong and absolute. I am but a mere spectator."

An ugly, cynical laugh. "Oh, is that right? Like you haven’t infiltrated your way into every nook of my existence so far? My mind? Don’t feed me this bullshit, Hannibal."

"Will-"

"You are right" He interrupted, fierce. "You can't influence me anymore." He looked more ferocious than ever, hands tight on Bedelia's throat. "Whatever happens now is a byproduct of _my_ actions, _my_ intentions. My reckoning if you will." A snide lip quirk. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

Hannibal was stunned speechless. Will could be astoundingly beautiful in his anger.

"This is all you ever wanted, wasn't it?" He enunciated each word carefully and precisely like he was reciting a psalm. "Watch me raise hell down below me. Witness my will being bestowed upon the world."

Hannibal was in love with this avenging creature. He nodded slowly, in trance.

"Here it comes, then. Let my will be known."

He sliced Bedelia’s throat slowly, making eye contact. Blood spilled from her neck and onto his hands, arms and pooled on the floor beneath them. Will spared him a gaze, head tilted as if daring him to make his next move. The next move that would determine everything. A pregnant silence followed.

Hannibal approached him, magnetized. One step. Two. Enough to satiate his hunger for proximity but not enough to touch. They watched Bedelia bleed out together in silence, no one daring to disrupt the aftertaste of Will’s bloodshed. 

Stalemate.

Hannibal couldn’t take his eyes off Will’s hands drenched in blood. He wanted to draw them, eternalize them in paper. He wanted to cut them away and keep them with him forever. Will, as if sensing his thoughts, looked into his eyes and whispered, voice husky "Kneel."

Hannibal fell to his knees in front of him immediately, reaching impulsively for Will's beautifully bloodied hands.

“May I? Will. May I, please?” He couldn’t be refused. He wouldn’t survive it.

“You may.”

Hannibal exhaled in relief as he lifted a hand towards his lips. How he longed to taste Bedelia’s blood. Yet, never in his wildest dreams had he imagined he would savor it on Will’s own hand, his flavor made present under the coppery rich taste. It overwhelmed and aroused him in equal measures. Hannibal closed his eyes and licked the webbing between his fingers, sucked on his fingertips. It was not enough.

Once he had gathered every last drop, he let the fingers slip from his open mouth and tipped forward impulsively, burying his face on Will’s crotch. Will made a surprised little noise but didn’t move away. Encouraged, Hannibal nosed Will’s cock through his suit pants. It started to harden under his ministrations. He inhaled deeply and backed away only enough to look up and meet Will’s eyes in supplication.

“Allow me to worship you. To fully show you my devotion. Please.”

Will gasped at that and took a moment to read his expression, a thumb brushing his cheekbone. He sighed and nodded, opening his belt.

Hannibal buried his face on Will's crotch, determined to catalogue his scent for posteriority, were he ever to be denied such intimacy again. Hannibal thought back to a moment in time when he was convinced they would feast on the flesh of mortals together. Before he was betrayed. Before he took his revenge. Oh, but that moment, that crisp, resonant moment of enlightenment had filled him to the brim with joy. The possibilities Their potential together. How he longed to pay his respects to the creature that had blossomed at his side. Worship at the altar of this newly made god.

He looked into Will's dark, storming eyes and felt enlightened all over again. He was often fascinated by gods and the havoc they could wreak in their wake. Leave their mark in the world. He would look at paintings depicting their acts of violence and find himself mesmerized by their beauty. Hannibal longed to touch. To feel their greatness in his hands. And now, with Will towering above him, it humbled him, to his core, that such moment to touch holiness had arrived.

Hannibal deftly took Will's cock out of his pants and spared a moment just to appreciate it, reverently. His cock was thick and heavy, moisture already gathering at the tip. A thing of beauty to behold. To honor.

He touched his lips softly to the head and, at the sound of Will's whimper, enclosed his mouth around it. He tasted exquisitely, salty and sharp on his tongue. Hannibal opened his eyes and looked up to see Will staring back at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. He gave a hard suck on the head and watched Will flutter his eyelids and moan loudly, trying to brace himself and hold on. Hannibal delighted on the power it gave him, to have Will, beautiful, vengeful, _dangerous_ Will at his mercy once again.

He proceeded to lavish Will's cock with long licks and enthusiastic bobs of his head, while he worked religiously to take him apart. Will held tightly onto his hair and let Hannibal taste him, let him have what he wanted. His god was a generous one.

Will was getting close, his moans getting louder and interspersed with whimpers and soft gasps. Hannibal released him from his mouth and licked his bruised lips, tasting Will on them. He delved forwards again, touching his forehead to Will's hip and tried to catch his breath, delivering harsh pants to his thigh. In the periphery of his vision he could see Will's own hand curving around his cock and gripping it tightly at the base to stave off his imminent orgasm. Hannibal could feel minute tremors running through the fingers of Will's other hand resting lightly on the top of his head. Eventually, Will opened his eyes and looked down at his subject.

Hannibal had felt lust in his life, he had felt greed. But never in such a deep, consuming manner, never directed towards such an alluring creature looking down on him. The need to give himself over was spiritual.

"Will you let me further my worship? Show you the full extent of my devotion?"

Will inclined his head, inquisitively. "Do you think you have atoned, Hannibal? You aggravated me deeply. I am not sure you are worthy of my forgiveness, yet."

There were arguments to be made in his favor. Supplication on his knees. Praying for forgiveness. But Hannibal knew better. His god was not a reasonable god. His divine plans were murky waters for Hannibal. He was only meant to gracefully embrace whichever fate Will bequeathed to him.

Hannibal silently gazed up at him, waiting for his verdict.

Will took a step back. And another. And another. Eyes never leaving his. He walked backwards until the back of this legs hit the couch and he sat down slowly, elegantly. Sprawling and self-assured like a Hellenistic sculpture. Daring to be desired. He laid there without breaking eye contact, legs displayed wide, cock hard and proud in front of him, glistening with Hannibal's spit.

Hannibal, still on his knees, could only catalogue the picture Will made as faithfully as he could to fully preserve it in the halls of his mind. Such beauty was bestowed upon humankind only frugally. Hannibal was humbled by the privilege.

He came out of his reverie by the sheer intensity of Will's gaze as he was analyzed from afar. Will spread his hands in a becoming motion and scooted his hips forward, ass resting at the edge of the couch. "Well, then. Proceed. Proffer your devotion to me."

Hannibal was short circuited back to the moment by Will's benign offer. He took off his clothes methodically, pacing himself. His cock was unbearably hard and leaking already. The prospect of intimacy with Will, of merging their flesh together as one made his mind spiral and was bringing him dangerously close to coming without being touched. He approached Will naked and exposed to the core because that’s what Will did to him. Stripped him bare. Left him raw in his awed desire.

Hannibal crawled onto his lap, thighs displayed wide over Will’s. He could feel Will’s eyes travelling up his naked body brimming with curiosity. Hannibal sat himself fully and shuddered at the first contact of Will's cock hard and demanding pressing between his cheeks.

Will seemed perfectly happy to give up the reigns of control to him now. Like a benevolent deity content to be idolized. Hannibal didn’t kiss him. He wasn’t sure he was allowed. And he didn’t mean to take anything from Will. On the contrary. He was here to serve. To give. To exalt.

He reached for some oil on the table, coated his fingers with it and started working himself open, dexterously and quick. This was not foreplay, not meant for his pleasure. This act was simply to create space within himself for Will. To offer himself in the best of his capacity. A vessel for Will's thundering benevolence.

He was lost in the method when suddenly he felt a hand enclosing around his wrist, ultimately stopping him. Enough. They held each other’s eyes. Will was holding his cock at the base, an offering. Graciousness. Magnanimity.

It was time for them to commune as one.

Hannibal sank down slowly. They groaned in unison at the stretch. Will let go of his cock and reached for Hannibal's thighs, grip strong and unforgiving that surely would leave bruises behind. Hannibal was counting on them both as tribute and as testament of their communion.

A sharp snap of demanding hips brought him back to the physicality of their intimacy. He gasped in surprise. His god was an impatient god. Hannibal shifted his hips in a slow roll and clenched up abruptly when Will's cock put pressure on his prostate. Will's eyelids fluttered and he groaned a low sound deep within his chest and his nails dug deep on his hips, drawing out blood. Hannibal entertained the idea that he might not survive this encounter, after all. If that were in Will's unfathomable plans, Hannibal would be humbled to encounter his fate in his divine hands. Until then, he would make the most out of Will's favor.

Hannibal rose up on his knees, thighs straining and picked up a rhythm of slowly coming up and quickly dropping back down, rendering himself flushed and crying out in abandon in a matter of minutes. Will let out these beautiful ragged and vulnerable noises like he was just as helpless in the face of the destructive pleasure being created between them.

Time seemed to hold still around them, quietly observing their descent to chaos. Hannibal held onto the upholstery of the sofa for leverage and gave himself over to it. His hips moved up and down fervently, interrupted by Will's hips coming up sharply to meet him in a dirty grind. Hannibal whimpered, overwhelmed, and dropped his forehead to Will's shoulder begging for touch and promptly being granted it. Will's hands came up from their death grip on his hips only to snare tightly on his hair. They forced his face upwards, throat bared and vulnerable to Will's desire. Will rewarded Hannibal's pliancy with a demure and loving kiss to his throat, lips touching his pulsing point, tasting the life running beneath it. Hannibal, inflamed by the touch, drove himself harder and deeper in the act, fucking himself onto Will's cock, his orgasm imminent and inescapable.

With it came a burning feeling deep in his core that was making itself known as if called out by Will's devastating touch. It burned and grew within him, threatening to consume him entirely, obliterating everything in its wake. Will coaxed it out with a hand on his cock, stroking him punishingly up and down. He coaxed it out with his lips on Hannibal's ear, harsh breaths and whimpers making it known that he was not unaffected by this.

Will whispered "Give yourself over to me."

The words unmade him. Hannibal fucked himself harder, not knowing anything but Will's touch. Not recognizing anything but his voice ringing in his ears.

Hannibal groaned, lost in the moment, consumed by Will's overbearing hold on him. He caught his breath and prayed " _Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccáta mundi, miserére nobis_."

Will traced his lips with two fingers, gaze all consuming, listening intently to his words. Dark, dark desire clouded his bottomless eyes.

“ _Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccáta mundi, miserére nobis_.” Hannibal repeated and he could feel his heartbeat in his fingertips. Will’s hand slid down to his jaw, tracing his bones and coming to a stop around his throat.

"Hannibal" He was called as if from far away and felt the hand tightening around his throat. Their eyes met and Hannibal saw storms and thunder. He saw depths and secular secrets as he had never witnessed in this plane of existence. He saw the end and the beginning, and he saw beauty beyond measure so close to his grasp, so close that he was consumed by the temptation to touch it, to own it. Will's hand tightened further around his throat, constricting and Hannibal was thrown headfirst into the fate his god reserved to him. His vision started to blur, and he was coming, everything turning white, white, white.

“ _Agnus Dei, qui tollis peccáta mundi, dona nobis pacem._ ” He rasped moaning, weak with pleasure. His existence was not his anymore. He could feel his body and soul disconnecting.

"Hannibal" Will called, lovingly from afar. The soothing voice contradicted his actions. His god, Hannibal thought rejoiced, was a deadly god. "I forgive you."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that while in my mind Will ends up killing Hannibal with his hands (it's intimate), I wanted to leave it open ended to whatever floats your boat. Maybe they just had a round of really kinky, nirvana reaching sex and woke up together to do it again! Who knows? But that's why I didn't tag it with Major Character Death because a) death is not the necessary ending and b) I didn't want to spoil anything.


End file.
